Deleted Scenes - Bloodlines: Thanksgiving
by GabbyFR
Summary: O dia de Ação de Graças chegou em Palm Springs e Sydney Sage continua negando sua atração por Adrian Ivashkov, quais serão as surpresas e gratidões envolvidas nesse dia? A história acontece entre o livro "Lírio Dourado" e "Feitiço Azul".
1. Capítulo 01

Quase uma semana depois do incidente no apartamento de Adrian, e eu ainda não conseguia me convencer de que esse acontecimento foi um erro, de que não passava de um erro, um erro que poderia acabar com a minha vida de alquimista. Estava tentando me distrair com receitas para quinta-feira, pois havíamos combinado um jantar de Ação de Graças na mansão de Clarence para deixar a Jill um pouco mais animada, já que aparentemente todos achavam que ela estava triste por não poder ir com Micah em sua viagem de família, mas eu sabia que este não era nem de longe o verdadeiro motivo.

Desde que "quebrei" o coração de Adrian, após sua declaração de amor por mim, Jill me culpava com todas as forças, por causa do laço, claro. Eu particularmente preferia que ninguém soubesse sobre isso, e muito menos sobre o beijo, e principalmente que meu desejo mais profundo, o qual eu fazia questão de esconder, era de que eu tinha gostado do beijo, senti algo que nunca havia sentido, bem diferente do beijo que Brayden, meu ex-namorado, o qual eu não sentia nada.

Novamente aqui estou pensando no beijo, _foco_ _Sydney_, eu insisti para mim mesma, _o stuffing não é feito de sentimentos conflituosos e beijo de vampiro, não vai dar certo se você não aprender essa receita_.Respirei fundo, e continuei lendo a receita. Cada um de nós ficou encarregado de fazer algo para a ceia, claro que _stuffing_ não é a coisa mais difícil do mundo, principalmente depois de comprar uma caixa pronta no mercado, minha receita dependia do peru que Eddie e Angeline iriam preparar, pois eu só precisava do caldo da carne deles. O mundo culinário estaria perdido se eu tivesse que assumir responsabilidades maiores do que apenas fazer o _stuffing_. Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

\- Sydney? - Era Angeline.

\- Pode entrar. - Respondi, levantando da cama.

\- Eu e a Jill estávamos pensando... - Ela parecia relutante, como se fosse pedir algo absurdo. - Quer ir ao shopping fazer compras para quinta-feira? Antes que você diga não, as lojas estão em liquidação, parece que tem um feriado chamado "Black Friday" se aproximando. - Achei engraçado ela citar a Black Friday como algo misterioso, mas penso que os conservadores não tinham esse tipo de coisa. Suspirei.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia levar Jill para passear em um local tão cheio de gente. - Respondi, era a verdade, com um pouco de mentira, enfrentar filas perto do feriado era quase pior do que no próprio feriado, algo que eu não estava afim de fazer, muito menos se fosse para aguentar Jill me julgando com aqueles olhos jade, já estava me sentindo culpada o suficiente.

\- Por favor! - Ela insistiu. - Vamos ser rápidas, e aposto que você também ficaria feliz em comprar algo novo para comemorar o dia de Ação de Graças. - Ela sorriu como um cachorrinho pedinte.

\- Está bem. - Decidi aceitar a proposta, não podia evitar Jill para sempre, ou pelo menos até Adrian superar sua paixonite sobre mim.

Depois de algumas horas, nos encontramos no Pingado, a cara de ansiedade e alegria da Angeline por ir fazer compras quase compensou, _quase_, porque Jill continuava me fitando com o olhar. Felizmente Angeline estava muito empolgada para perceber.

Duas horas depois de bater perna pelo shopping, Angeline já havia renovado o guarda-roupa, graças ao cartão de crédito dos alquimistas. Por incrível que pareça ela não gastou muito, as roupas estavam a preço de banana. A tensão de Jill sobre mim parecia ter diminuído, e ela até estava conversando comigo normalmente, até o momento.

\- Sydney, você acha que eu deveria mandar uma mensagem para o Micah? - Perguntou.

\- Uma mensagem? Sobre o que? - Ela estava me pedindo conselhos amorosos?

\- É... Desejando feliz dia de ação de graças, ou pedindo desculpas por não poder estar com ele, mas que eu gostaria e sentia _muuuuuuuito_. - Ok. Essa ênfase no "muuuuito" foi proposital. Ela tinha uma mensagem subliniar no exageiro da vogal, queria que eu mandasse uma mensagem para Adrian. Ou era só coisa da minha cabeça.

\- Pode mandar, acho que ele ficaria feliz em saber que você gostaria de estar com ele. - Sorri tentando não parecer incomodada.

\- Então você acha que eu devia mentir? - Indagou. - Pois por mais que eu realmente gostaria de estar com ele, não seria certo, não é mesmo? - Me encarou com um olhar acusador. Sabia. Sabia que ela estava me provocando. Felizmente alguém interviu na nossa conversa.

\- Não acredito que vocês estão aqui! - Exclamou Lia saindo da própria loja. Lia era uma estilista profissional que estava perseguindo Jill desde o dia que a conheceu, ela insistia na ideia de que Jill era uma menina perfeita para ser modelo. Não que eu discordasse dela, Jill tinha uma beleza invejável, por ser Moroi, porém se torar modelo era uma ideia péssima, acreditando que chamaria muita atenção e estávamos em Palm Springs, disfarçados justamente para esconde-la dos outros Moroi que queriam tirar a Rainha Vasilissa do trono, assassinando sua única irmã viva.

\- Oi Lia, bom ver você- Respondi casualmente, feliz que ela tinha interrompido uma conversa desagradável.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Estão procurando roupas para o feriado?

\- Exatamente! - Angeline e Jill responderam simultaneamente.

\- Ótimo, entrem. - Puxou Jill pela mão para dentro da loja. - Estou com uma coleção nova de vestidos, gostariam de provar?

\- Acho que o cartão de crédito já fez compras o suficiente hoje. - Intervi antes que ela tivesse mais alguma ideia maluca.

\- Bobagem, vocês precisam estar fabulosas para a ceia de Ação de Graças. Fica por minha conta. - Lia deu uma piscadinha para Jill e nos encaminhou para o provador, trazendo um vestido para cada. Recusei o meu, e sentei no corredor do provador para esperar por elas.

Angeline recebeu um vestido verde de manga comprida e saia curta, que combinava muito com seus cabelos ruivos, a silhueta dela ficou perfeita, nunca tinha visto ela parecer tão delicada. Jill estava deslumbrante em um vestido marrom alaranjado acinturado todo bordado.

\- Uau! Vocês estão lindas! - Respondi sincera.

\- Obrigada Sydney, porque não experimentou o seu? - Jill perguntou.

\- Não vou levar, já tenho uma roupa para usar. - Menti, eu até tinha uma roupa, era normalmente a mesma roupa que usava com minha família, um conjunto cáqui.

Não insistiram muito, então Lia foi ajustar algumas partes dos vestidos, e eu fui para fora da loja, meu celular tocou no mesmo instante. Era Rose. Fiquei preocupada, ela nunca me ligou antes, será que Dimitri está bem?

\- Alô?

\- Sydney! Como está? Eu preciso muito de um favor seu. - Parece que todo mundo sempre precisava.

\- Claro! Está tudo bem, Rose?

\- Sim, e prestes a melhorar. Estou pegando um voo para Palm Springs, você pode me buscar no aeroporto? Vou fazer surpresa para o Dimitri. - Sorri ao ouvir o plano. Pela primeira vez era apenas um plano normal, quase deu para fingir que era uma vida normal.

\- Estarei lá. Vou deixar Jill e Angeline no alojamento. - Ela agradeceu, me passou as informações sobre o voo e desligou.


	2. Capítulo 02

Rose saiu da sala de desembarque, e seu sorriso apareceu quando me viu a sua espera.

\- Sydney! - Correu para me abraçar, mas recuou quando chegou perto de mim. - Desculpa, foi puro impulso. Achei graça do comentário, então decidi abraça-la, graças a ela eu estava nessa missão, então eu tinha muito que agradecer.

\- Aceite esse abraço como um presente de Ação de Graças.

Ao entrarmos no carro, Rose me contou sobre seu plano romântico. Aparentemente Rose estava procurando uma brecha para se encontrar com Dimitri no feriado e após a chegada de Sonya na Corte, todos ficaram esperançosos sobre como deter os Strigoi, Mikhail estava tão agradecido que se ofereceu para guardar a Lissa no dia de Ação de Graças, e convenceu mais um guardião chamado Neil, para garantir que a rainha ficaria segura na ausência de Rose.

\- Então como a ceia é só amanhã, será que existe algum outro lugar que eu possa ficar para não estragar a surpresa? - Perguntou Rose.

\- Bom, você poderia ficar no apartamento do Adrian. - Logo após minha sugestão, me arrependi. Pela primeira vez me senti incomodada em imaginar Rose e Adrian sozinhos no apartamento, o que era ridículo considerando que era uma visita surpresa romântica para o Dimitri.

\- Hm. - Ela não pareceu muito animada. - Não me leve a mal, não tenho nada contra o Adrian, mas não sei se ele ficaria à vontade com a minha presença, levando em conta todo o passado.

\- Acho que ele não se importaria. - Tentei parecer o mais indiferente possível. - Mas se quiser, não tenho colega de quarto, pode passar a noite no meu dormitório, só preciso pedir autorização.

\- Parece bom. - Sorriu sem jeito. - Vai ser como nos velhos tempos na Rússia, mas acredito que você já não tenha mais tanto medo de mim. Certo? - Demos uma risada amigável e seguimos a caminho do alojamento de Amberwood.

Ao chegarmos na recepção, não foi tão fácil quanto eu achei que seria.

\- Sinto muito. - Respondeu a Sra. Weathers. - Ela não pode passar a noite o dormitório sem a autorização dos seus pais e dos pais dela.

\- Que palhaçada é essa? Vai negar um lugar seguro para uma adolescente passar a noite? - Indagou Rose, extremamente irritada. Fiquei com medo que ela pulasse em cima da senhora, mandei uma mensagem silenciosa para Rose dizendo... _Ela não é um Strigoi, fica calma_.

\- Mas é minha prima! Onde quer que ela passe a noite? Ela veio para a cidade só para nos visitar... - Tentei soar o mais convincente possível, a esse ponto, a quantidade de parentes que eu tinha era impressionante.

\- Um hotel? Qualquer lugar, menos aqui. E o toque de recolher é daqui uma hora, aconselho a serem rápidas para achar algum lugar, o feriado é só amanhã, srta. Melrose. - Sra. Weathers deu de ombros e voltou a ler sua revista.

Rose bufou e nos dirigimos até o Pingado novamente.

\- Desculpa, não imaginei que teria toda essa burocracia. - Tentei amenizar a raiva que estava explicita no rosto de Rose.

\- A culpa não é sua. - Ela suspirou profundamente, como se fosse tomar uma decisão importante. - Enfim, acho que não tenho escolha, vou aceitar a proposta de ir para o apartamento do Adrian. Pode me levar lá? Nem sei onde é. - Um sentimento de ciúme começou a passar pela minha mente, _pare com isso Sydney,_ tentei afastar o mais rápido possível.

\- Claro, não é muito longe daqui. Conheço o caminho de olhos. - Porque eu acabei de falar isso?

\- Ah é? Você vai muito lá? - Rose perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu?... Er... Não! - Respondi rapidamente. - Levo Jill algumas vezes na semana lá, deve ser algo a ver com o laço. - Sorri.

\- Claro, faz sentido. - Pareceu convencida, essa foi por pouco. - Às vezes sinto falta do laço com a Lissa, me trazia segurança por saber como ela estava, e claro, ela é minha melhor amiga, mas não sei sinceramente como Adrian e Jill lidam com isso. Deve ser estranho. - _Você nem imagina. _\- O bom é que desde o começo ele a tratava como uma irmã caçula. - Sorri, sem responder nada, aparentemente a "irmã caçula" defendia bem o irmão.

Continuamos o caminho sem conversar muito, estacionei na frente do prédio de Adrian, e desliguei o carro.

\- Bom ver você, Rose. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise. - Me despedi esperando que ela entendesse que não subiria com ela.

\- Ér... Você não quer subir comigo? Ele pode ficar um pouco chocado. - _Acho que ele vai ficar mais chocado em me ver._

\- Tudo bem. Posso sim. - Não queria, mas não ia abandonar Rose, aparentemente se dentro do apartamento tivesse dez _Strigois_ ela não se importaria de ir sozinha, mas enfrentar o Adrian, esse não era o forte de Rose, muito menos o meu. Toquei a campainha e logo Adrian abriu a porta.

\- Será que eu ganhei na loteria e não fiquei sabendo? - Típico comentário de Adrian Ivashkov.

\- Oi Adrian! - Rose o abraçou - Bom ver você. - Eu dei um sorriso tímido, não sabia qual humor esperar dele hoje. Entrei no apartamento logo depois deles.

\- Nossa, agora entendi porque Dimitri preferia ficar na casa do Clarence. Isso aqui parece uma galeria de arte no meio do caos. - Observou Rose. Em algumas partes eu concordava com ela, mas o apartamento tinha muita personalidade depois que Adrian vendeu os móveis de Keith.

\- Era um lugar bom demais para seu guerreiro Russo. - Disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. - Qual o motivo de estarem aqui essa hora? Que eu saiba o toque de recolher é daqui a pouco, Sage... Jill saiu aqui de casa agora pouco aliás, disse que você sumiu depois das compras. Agora entendi o motivo.

\- Pois é, esse é o problema. - Tentei responder casualmente, mesmo me sentindo perturbada com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes me encarando. - A Rose veio fazer uma surpresa para o Dimitri, mas não conseguimos autorização para ficar comigo no alojamento, será que ela pode ficar aqui? - Essa pergunta estava acabando comigo.

\- Não vejo nenhum problema. Já dividimos a cama várias vezes não é mesmo, pequena damphir? - Esse comentário fez com que nós duas revirássemos o olho.

\- Continua o mesmo de sempre, só que agora faz aula de artes. - Brincou Rose, enquanto deitava no sofá. - Esse sofá parece ser confortável, você pode dormir nele.

\- Bom, esse sofá certamente me traz ótimas lembranças, não me importaria de deitar aí - Sorriu e olhou de soslaio para mim.

\- Credo, Adrian! Até aqui!? - Rose levantou num pulo. - Não precisava saber disso. - Fez uma careta para ele.

\- Relaxa, pequena damphir. Não foi nada disso que está pensando. - Engoli seco, e tentei tirar a lembrança que ele acabou de jogar no ar.

\- Você disse que a Jill passou aqui? - Perguntei ao lembrar do comentário anterior.

\- Pois é... Algum problema? Ciúmes por acaso? - Adrian sorriu maliciosamente.

\- O que? Sim! Quer dizer, não, claro que não. Mas ela não podia vir aqui sozinha, esse é o problema! - Respondi.

\- Relaxa, Sage. Castile a trouxe, ela veio pegar uma corrente que _uma amiga_ dela tinha deixado aqui. - Adrian falou como se estivesse sofrendo, enfatizando "uma amiga" ele estava se referindo ao meu colar de cruz?

\- Por que você não devolveu para a sua _amiga_?

\- As coisas não estão muito bem entre nós. - Sorriu amargamente ao terminar a frase. Hora de ir embora, antes que as coisas fiquem piores. Rose parecia perdida na conversa, melhor manter assim.

\- Hm, ok. - Cortei a conversa. - Se não precisarem mais de mim, vou voltar para Amberwood. - Comecei a dar meia volta em direção a porta.

\- Obrigada pela carona, Sydney! Fico te devendo uma. - Rose se despediu enquanto Adrian abria a porta para mim.

\- Até amanhã, Sage. - Adrian fechou a porta, mas sua expressão estava indecifrável.

O caminho até Amberwood pareceu demorar mais que o normal, meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, eu não conseguia entender como alguém, ou melhor, _um vampiro_, podia ter esse tipo de reação sobre mim. Meus sentimentos eram uma promiscuidade de raiva, ciúmes e ao mesmo tempo estava me divertindo. Era como se eu soubesse que metade das coisas que Adrian dissera eram para me provocar, causando borboletas no meu estomago. Isso me irritava, queria o meu amigo Adrian de volta! Por que ele tinha que se declarar? Depois de vê-lo hoje, percebi o quão sentia falta dele.

Ao entrar no meu quarto, tinha uma caixa na porta, como um presente. Peguei curiosa, as remetentes eram Angeline e Jill, desembalei o presente em cima da cama e não era surpresa que elas haviam levado o vestido que a Lia escolherá para mim junto com o delas. Ele era um vestido preto, com corte reto e no em torno da gola envesada um dragão bordado dava o charme necessário, porém o que me chamou atenção foi o colar que estava em cima do vestido, meu colar de cruz fez meu coração parar por uns instantes.

Coloquei a cruz no pescoço novamente e deitei na cama, amanhã seria o primeiro Dia de Ação de Graças que eu não passaria celebrando com algum alquimista ou com minha família, mas não estava incomodada, na verdade, estava feliz... De alguma forma, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Adrian e até mesmo Clarence se tornaram minha família. Dormi com esse pensamento aquecendo meu coração.


	3. Capítulo 03

Iriamos nos encontrar as seis horas da tarde na mansão de Clarence, Rose me avisou que Adrian daria carona até lá, então eu não precisava me preocupar. Durante a manhã fiquei estudando um pouco, aproveitado a calmaria, mas a verdade é que eu estava procrastinando, deveria me encontrar com o Eddie e a Angeline em algumas horas para preparar o _Stuffing_, só que usando a perfeita desculpa de que era algo fácil e rápido de fazer, consegui remarcar para a hora que já estaríamos todos no Clarence.

Depois de conversar com a minha família, quer dizer, com minha mãe e minha irmã Carly, pois Zoey continuava me ignorando e meu pai estava em campo, então não passaria o feriado com elas, decidi me arrumar. Meu cabelo estava solto um pouco ondulado, tinha passado uma maquiagem básica, passei meia hora pensando se usava ou não o vestido de Lia, por fim, vesti e quando me olhei no espelho percebi que ele era discreto, quer dizer, a última peça que ela havia confeccionado para mim era um vestido vermelho inspirado na Grécia antiga, então o detalhe mais chamativo era o dragão.

Eddie me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que estavam todos prontos me esperando em frente ao Pingado, então coloquei minha sandália, peguei a embalagem do _Stuffing_ e corri para lá.

\- Espero que você esteja certa e que o _stuffing_ seja rápido e fácil de fazer, pois uma ceia de Ação de Graças sem _stuffing_ não é a mesma coisa. - Eddie brincou sobre isso o caminho inteiro até a casa de Clarence. Jill estava quietinha me observando e Angeline contou sobre o sucesso do peru.

Chegamos na casa de Clarence, o carro de Adrian ainda não estava ali, fiquei contente, pois queria ver a cara de surpresa do Dimitri ao ver Rose. Ele estava na porta nos esperando.

\- Finalmente chegaram, está difícil sentir o cheiro da comida e ficar apenas olhando. - Dimitri sorriu e nos guiou até a cozinha. Eddie foi até o forno e começou a dourar o peru, e eu comecei a separar os itens para minha receita.

\- Rose mandou um beijo para todos, ela disse que no próximo feriado gostaria de passar conosco e vai tentar convencer a Vasilissa. - Dimitri finalizou com um suspiro de saudade.

\- Ia ser ótimo. Também queria passar com minha família, sinto falta da minha mãe. - Lamentou Jill.

\- Logo tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes. - Angeline a consolou.

\- Uma coisa não vai voltar. - Eddie falou sério e me encarou. - O desgosto de Sydney por Morois e Damphiros. - E então me deu um tapinha nas costas.

\- Se todos forem como vocês, não tem como não gostar. Os alquimistas não podem saber disso, por favor. Muito menos que estou preparando uma ceia com vocês como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Todos riram e a campainha tocou.

\- É o Adrian. - Falou Jill, levantando rapidamente para atender a porta. Ela sabia da surpresa pela ligação entre os dois. Um frio na barriga me contagiou, não sei se era pela Rose surpreender Dimitri ou por ouvir o nome do Adrian, tentei me convencer que era pela primeira opção, eu podia conviver e gostar de Morois e Damphirs, mas me apaixonar por um estava fora de cogitação.

Dimitri estava de costas nos observando cozinhar, então Rose entrou e o nocauteou com tudo, Eddie e Angeline levaram um susto.

\- ROSE? - O sorriso estava estampado no rosto de todo mundo, contagiados pela entrada triunfal dela.

\- SURPRESA! - Exclamei animada.

\- Vocês sabiam? - Dimitri abraçou Rose, agradecido.

\- Liguei para Sydney ontem e combinamos tudo. Adrian acabou entrando no plano quando eu fui expulsa do alojamento de Amberwood, e Jill, bom Jill soube indiretamente. - Contou.

\- Eu sempre achei que o Adrian era muito bonito para ser útil. - Zombou Angeline.

\- Posso ser útil e pedir uma pizza também... Ou essa ceia está dando certo? - Perguntou Adrian ironicamente nos observando cozinhar.

\- Melhor impossível! Dorothy nos ajudou com tudo que poderia dar errado, ela é especialista em ceias de Ação de Graças. Até montou uma mesa que parece ter saído de um filme, vocês já viram? Está na sala de jantar formal. - Eddie contou empolgado.

\- Quero ver! - Jill saiu acompanhada de todos para a sala.

\- Acho que esse caldo vai ser suficiente para você. - Eddie comentou enquanto tirava o peru da forma.

\- Sim, pelo que está escrito na receita aqui da caixa é suficiente. Já terminei de dourar a cebola e o aipo, podemos jogar o caldo. - Continuei cozinhando com o auxílio de Eddie em algumas partes, ele contou que havia aprendido muitas coisas no curso de culinária da escola de St. Vladimir. O _stuffing_ ficou pronto, e delicioso. Angeline voltou para ajudar Eddie a finalizar a parte deles e eu fui para a sala de jantar ver como tinha ficado a decoração.

Entrei no cômodo, por mais que a casa parecesse sair de um filme estereotipado de vampiros, totalmente escura do teto ao chão, estava encantador, a lareira acessa e a luz amarela deixou tudo aconchegante. A mesa estava posta com _souplats _marrom alaranjado acompanhado de um jogo de louças porcelana com arabescos de flores em bronze, combinando com os talheres. As taças e os copos eram de cristal, o guardanapo estava amarrado com uma fita delicada de couro juntamente com duas canelas e um raminho de alecrim para o toque final.

\- Então essa é a sua expressão quando fica encantada com algo? - Adrian perguntou me trazendo de volta do transe que eu estava com a decoração.

\- Ficou tão lindo! Vocês repararam na harmonia entre o bronze dos pratos e dos talheres? Deve custar uma fortuna! - Respondi ainda extasiada.

\- Acho que dinheiro não é problema para o Clarence, contando que ele tem um Jaguar na garagem... - Jill disse de maneira divertida. Clarence ainda não havia descido para a ceia.

\- Por falar nisso, vou chama-lo. Ele pediu para avisar quando tudo estivesse pronto, acredito que Eddie e Angeline não irão demorar muito. - Dimitri assentiu, saindo pela porta que eu havia acabado de passar, Rose o acompanhou.

\- Sabe Sydney – Jill me analisou de cima a baixo quando me aproximei dela. - Você está deslumbrante nesse vestido, e tenho certeza absoluta que tem mais gente que concorda comigo, posso sentir. - Ela piscou e eu senti o rubor das minhas bochechas, é claro que Jill estava se referendo ao Adrian, desviei o olhar, senti que ele estava de olhos cravados em mim esperando por minha reação.

\- Obrigada, Jill. - Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Eddie, Angeline e Dorothy passaram pela porta com os pratos da ceia.

\- Tem alguma ordem para colocar no buffet? - Perguntou Eddie, parecendo desajeitado em segurar a travessa.

\- Primeiro as saladas, depois o prato principal e em seguida os acompanhamentos, querido. - Dorothy os guiou. - Se precisarem de mim, estarei na cozinha, finalizando a sobremesa. Ao lado da lareira tem uma adega refrigerada com vinhos e espumante, e claro que temos bebidas não alcoólicas no balde de gelo aqui no buffet. - Ela fez uma reverencia e saiu.

\- Espero que esteja tão bom quanto o cheiro. - Caçoou Adrian, e ele tinha razão, o cheiro maravilhoso da comida preencheu o ambiente fazendo com que eu salivasse. Clarence chegou junto com Rose e Dimitri.

\- Olá meus queridos, estou muito feliz por ter minha casa cheia para essa noite especial, não consigo me lembrar há quantos anos o Dia de Ação de Graças não é comemorado por mim. - Clarence abraçou cada um de nós e se sentou na cadeira da ponta da mesa, próxima a lareira. - Sintam-se em casa, comam, bebam e não se acanhem.

A mesa era de oito lugares, mas estava montada para seis convidados, então Dimitri sentou ao lado de Clarence, e Rose ao seu lado, aproveitei e sentei ao lado dela, Jill sentou de frente para mim, Eddie no meio e Angeline em seu outro lado, Adrian sentou na ponta oposta a Clarence, percebendo que era a única opção.

\- Adrian, poderia estourar um espumante para o brinde? - Ele assentiu para Clarence e buscou o espumante na Adega, não que eu fosse algo inédito Adrian saber exatamente onde estava, considerando que ele era familiarizado com a localização de todas as bebidas da casa pelo tempo que morou aqui.

Dimitri, como um bom cavalheiro levantou-se para servir refrigerante para Jill e Angeline, mas ficou em dúvida no que eu e Eddie iriamos tomar. A dúvida estava entre o que era menos calórico ou menos pior para mim, beber uma tacinha de espumante ou uma lata de coca com altíssima glicose.

\- Vou ficar com a coca, obrigada. - Respondi, não iria beber álcool, principalmente sabendo que teria que dirigir de volta para Amberwood.

\- Eu também Dimitri, obrigado. - Eddie pegou a outra latinha e começou a servir no copo. Adrian estourou o espumante e todo brindamos.

\- Agora, eu sei que todos estão com fome, logo vou deixá-los devorar esse banquete, mas antes gostaria de pedir para que cada um falasse algo que pelo qual é grato. - Clarence pediu de maneira tão gentil, que por um momento esqueci que ele era um vampiro. Então se levantou. - Vou começar para que vocês possam pensar. É uma gratidão imensa tê-los aqui comigo durante essa temporada, tenho carinho por cada um e espero que possamos repetir mais vezes jantares assim. Muito obrigado. - Sentou novamente, ansioso pelo próximo.

\- Bom, Sr. Donahue, em nome de todos aqui presente, somos gratos a você primeiramente, por nos acolher em sua residência sem pestanejar. - Dimitri disse ao se levantar, e então voltou sua atenção para Rose. - E Roza, minha querida Roza, muito obrigado pela surpresa, estou muito feliz por estar aqui hoje. - Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e se sentou. Rose por sua vez, decidiu levantar.

\- Eu não sou nada boa com palavras, para mim, matar dez _Strigois_ seria mais fácil do que fazer um discurso assim, mas eu acho que tudo na vida tem um motivo, e nós estarmos reunidos nessa noite faz com que eu olhe toda a trajetória que fiz para chegar aqui agradecida, conheci pessoas incríveis - Rose fez uma pausa e pousou suas mãos no meu ombro e no de Dimitri - E felizmente, a maior parte delas está presente nessa sala. - Ela se sentou novamente.

Percebi que todos estavam com os olhos em mim, o que me fez corar, como Dimitri e Rose falaram depois de Clarence, o sentido horário dizia que era minha vez de falar. Por onde eu devia começar? Levantei e observei todos por um breve momento tentando escolher as palavras certas.

\- É muito difícil admitir que eu nunca imaginei na minha vida estar passando o dia de Ação de Graças com vampiros, mas o mais improvável era imaginar que eu não teria problema nenhum com isso. Hoje aqui nessa sala eu apenas vejo meus amigos, minha "família", sem discrimina-los por suas verdadeiras raças, eu sou grata pela missão que me levou a conhecer Rose, me mostrando que minhas "_certezas absolutas_" não estavam tão certas assim, e por todas as outras missões que me trouxeram até essa, na qual estou designada atualmente. - Sorri e sentei sentindo uma felicidade enorme.

\- Acho que nunca vi tanto sentimentalismo sair da boca de uma alquimista. - Zombou Adrian enquanto se levantava com um sorriso galante. - Bom, eu odeio fazer discursos e sinceramente nunca penso muito no que realmente sou grato, mas depois desses meses aqui em Palm Springs a vida me mostrou como devemos aceitar as mudanças e aproveitar a vida. - Ele fez uma breve pausa e olhou rapidamente para mim. - É muito fácil ser a vítima quando as coisas não saem como planejamos. - Dessa vez Adrian olhou fixamente para Rose, por um momento senti a tensão rodeando a sala, mas então seu olhar se transformou num sorriso cheio de gratidão. - E por incrível que pareça, sou muito grato a você, pequena Damphir. Ainda bem que me interessei por você, senão acho que minha vida seria extremamente chata. - Ele piscou para Rose, e sentou-se, finalizando o discurso.

\- Por um momento, achei que você ia voltar a ser rebelde novamente. - Brincou Rose.

\- Eu sabia que não. - Respondeu Jill, se levantando para discursar. - Sou muito boa em ler mentes. - Ela deu uma pausa parecendo escolher as palavras. - Por onde eu devo começar? Minha vida tinha uma realidade diferente há alguns meses atrás... Graças a Rose, tudo mudou a partir do momento que ela bateu na porta da minha casa, revelando quem eu realmente era. - Jill permaneceu quieta, sabendo que não podia revelar mais do que isso para Sr. Donahue. - E quero agradecer imensamente a cada um de vocês aqui hoje, por tudo que estão abdicando por minha causa, por cuidarem de mim e não medirem esforços para me manter salva. - Percebi que lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela, e foi então que Eddie levantou e colocou a mão em seu ombro como apoio.

\- Você é especial, Jill. Assim como todos aqui. Essa missão é importante, mas também me aproximou de pessoas que nunca pensei ser amigo para ser sincero. - Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, fiquei tão feliz, considerava Eddie como um irmão de verdade, por mais Damphir que ele fosse. - Mas meus agradecimentos também são especiais com relação a Rose, conheço ela há tanto tempo por causa de um amigo em comum, Mason, e queria relembrar dele, um amigo inesquecível para mim. - A voz dele travou e percebi que Rose compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, encostada nos braços de Dimitri. - Enfim, não quero trazer melancolia para essa ceia, hoje acredito que realmente tudo tenha um motivo, então sou grato pela minha vida e por todos os momentos especiais que colecionamos enquanto vivemos. - Ele sorriu novamente e se sentou.

\- Eu vou repetir o que todos deixaram claro aqui, sou grata pela Rose. - Angeline começou a falar. - Ela apareceu na minha casa, lutou comigo, - Soltei um risinho ao lembrar da cena, Rose e Dimitri também fizeram o mesmo. - E graças a ela e sua determinação em acreditar no sexto sentido, estou aqui hoje. Obrigada, e obrigada a todos vocês por me aceitarem e terem paciência em me ensinar mais sobre a civilização, principalmente você, Sydney. Adoro minha nova vida em Palm Springs, cercada que pessoas queridas. - Ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Eddie.

\- Bom, obrigado pelos seus depoimentos, estou comovido com tudo que ouvi. - Clarence disse. - Eu não achei que fossem levar a sério meu pedido. E minha jovem, - Ele direcionou o rosto para Rose - você definitivamente é uma pessoa especial, com amigos especiais que te amam. Foi importante na vida de todos para que estivessem reunidos nessa mesa hoje, estou muito contente por estar presente aqui na minha casa. É bem-vinda sempre.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Donahue. - Rose agradeceu e parecia muito feliz com o elogio.

\- Agora, se ninguém tiver mais alguma objeção, eu declaro oficialmente que podemos jantar! - Adrian respondeu indo em direção ao buffet, todos fizeram o mesmo. Levantei por último e Jill soltou um grunhido, todos nos assustamos e reparei que perto da porta tinha uma aranha enorme entrando, acho que nunca tinha visto um aracnídeo assim. Eddie percebeu e correu para matar a aranha.

\- Não faça isso! - Exclamei desesperada. Eu odeio aranhas, tenho pavor na verdade, mas não acho justo matar insetos. - Eu a coloco lá fora. - Reuni toda a minha coragem, mas o pânico estava explicito no meu rosto, pelos olhares de todos que me observavam. Peguei um guardanapo e embalei rapidamente aquele bicho abominável, corri para o jardim e coloquei ela no meio dos arbustos, respirei algumas vezes para me acalmar, estava apavorada e voltei para a sala de jantar. Todos já haviam se servido e estavam me esperando. Adrian me fitava com o olhar, senti minha bochecha ruborizar rapidamente.

\- Nossa, não sabia que você enfrentava as coisas que a assustam. Pensei que normalmente saísse correndo e gritando, e depois fingisse que elas não existem. - Adrian caçoou meu ato de bravura, não poderia esperar outro comentário espertinho vindo dele.


	4. Capítulo 04

O resto da noite seguiu de maneira tranquila, Rose nos contou um pouco sobre a Corte e como estavam com o andamento da missão quando Clarence deixou o ambiente para descansar. Todos conversaram com Lissa por vídeo chamada enquanto comíamos a sobremesa no chão da sala de TV.

\- Minha nossa, já passaram das duas da manhã! - Eddie comentou intrigado. Eu não acreditei até olhar para o relógio que ficava na parede da sala, o tempo voou mesmo, estávamos tão entretidos que ninguém percebeu.

\- Vocês podem passar a noite aqui. - Disse Dimitri tranquilamente. - Tem colchões suficientes para dormir na sala e acredito que Sr. Donahue não irá se importar.

\- Como uma festa do pijama? - Jill respondeu animada. - Meu Deus! Sempre quis participar de uma. - Só de imaginar passar a noite com sete vampiros na casa de um deles me causou arrepios.

\- Sage não vai apoiar a ideia. - Comentou Adrian, ironicamente. Eu estava tão cansada desses comentários irritantes dele, que senti vontade de contrariar.

\- De modo algum, se Jill quer ficar, fico com ela. É meu dever. - Respondi triunfante e me arrependi um segundo depois, no que eu estava me metendo?

\- Vai ser divertido! - Angeline levantou. - Onde ficam os colchões? Vamos pega-los. - E em menos de quinze minutos a sala de TV se transformou, com vários colchões e cobertores e travesseiros.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu encontrei no armário que estavam essas cobertas. - Eddie entrou na sala com uma sacola enorme na mão. - Vários pijamas temáticos. Acho que eles usavam nas noites de fim de ano. - Ele começou a retirar os conjuntinhos e espalhar pelos colchões.

\- Não posso acreditar que ia perder essa noite, ainda bem que escutei meu sexto sentido e vim visitar vocês. - Rose escolheu um pijama para ela cinza com bolinhas brancas e um com a mesma estampa para Dimitri. - Vamos ficar com esse. - Dimitri não pareceu muito confortável, eu nem conseguia imaginar ele usando alguma coisa fora o sobretudo.

\- Prefiro ficar como estou, Roza. - Respondeu diplomático.

\- Ah, não banque o tiozão. Vem! - Puxou Dimitri para fora da sala.

Jill e Adrian combinaram as estampas xadrez vermelhas, assim como Angeline e Eddie verde listrada. Tinham tantas opções que eu nem sabia qual escolher, peguei um branquinho com desenho de flocos de neve que tinham calças e mangas compridas.

\- Vamos tirar uma foto desse momento, pelo amor de Deus. - Disse Adrian rindo assim que Dimitri passou pela porta de pijama. - Eu nunca imaginei isso em toda minha vida. Depois das fotos, estávamos todos acomodados. Fiquei no sofá de três lugares, achei que seria mais seguro do que deitada no meio dos vampiros, além do mais era bem confortável. Alguns colchões ficaram encostados em mim. Rose escolheu um filme da coleção do Sr. Donahue e começamos a assistir.

Acordei assustada, sem lembrar onde estava. O breu cercava meus olhos até que me virei e vi que o filme havia acabado e os créditos do filme estavam passando na TV. De repente me lembrei que tinha dormido no sofá da casa do Sr. Donahue, mas os colchões estavam vazios. Onde estava todo mundo? Um calafrio enorme passou pela minha pele. Eu estava sozinha numa mansão vampiresca.

Levantei ainda desnorteada e segui até a porta em busca de algum barulho, por mais que minha voz interior estivesse gritando _volte a dormir. _Uma porta da casa bateu com força, me encolhi com o barulho, comecei a andar evitando fazer algum ruído, mesmo achando que meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados pudessem ser ouvidos há distância.

Eu percebi uma sombra próxima ao final do corredor, mas ao me aproximar era só a árvore do lado de fora com a iluminação externa, o que tornou tudo mais assustador, de repente ao olhar através da janela vi três _Strigois_ ensanguentados vindo em minha direção soltei um grito histérico e corri, escutei o vidro estilhaçar. Será que eles já haviam atacado os outros, que sangue era aquele? Um sentimento horrível de medo me atingiu assim como uma mão que me puxou para dentro da dispensa. Soltei um berro.

\- Shh! - A mão tampou minha boca. Nunca estive tão desesperada na vida. - Sou eu! - Adrian. De repente, achei que fosse desmaiar de alívio, um formigamento estranho me atingiu. - Está tudo bem, Sage. - Como ele pode falar isso? Têm _Strigois _vindo atrás de mim.

\- Adrian, têm três _Strigois_ lá fora! Eles vão nos achar! - Falei ao me livrar da mão dele que estava em minha boca.

\- Não, Sydney, não tem. - Ele disse, segurando meu rosto. O toque dele me deixou arrepiada.

\- Claro que tem! Eu vi com meus olhos. - Eu estava aflita de medo, mas alguma coisa na voz dele me deixava calma demais.

\- Sydney, me escute, isso é só um sonho seu.

\- O que? É um sonho de espírito? Você fez isso novamente?! Eu deixei claro que não queria suas visitas aqui! - Fiquei muito irritada, só de pensar na magia penetrando em mim.

\- Eu não criei esse sonho, Sage, só entrei nele quando percebi que você estava tendo um pesadelo pela sua aura. - Explicou um pouco relutante. - Essa é a vantagem de dormirmos juntos... - Ele percebeu que sua piadinha não me fez rir, então continuou. - Eu sabia que você podia acabar sonhando com coisas ruins depois de aceitar dormir no mesmo ambiente que seis vampiros. - No fundo ele tinha razão, mas isso não me deixou menos brava.

\- Por favor, me tira daqui! Agora! - Adrian assentiu com pesar nos olhos e tudo ficou preto. Por alguns segundos fiquei agradecida pelo pesadelo ter terminado, mas senti falta do toque dele no meu rosto. Acordei e percebi que ainda estava tremendo um pouco por conta do pesadelo, senti o perfume de Adrian, ele estava com a cabeça encostada a poucos centímetros do meu travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo senti raiva e conforto por saber que ele estava sempre cuidando de mim, ultimamente havia estado tão incomodada próxima a Adrian por conta do beijo e da declaração apaixonada... Me envolvi no cobertor, segurei a cruz do meu pescoço tentando afastar esses sentimentos perturbadores da minha cabeça.

No dia seguinte, arrumamos a sala de TV e fomos tomar o café da manhã.

\- Sydney, como foi sua noite? Muitos pesadelos? - Perguntou Jill. Adrian lançou um olhar de cautela para ela.

\- Não dá para evitar, né? - Dei de ombros e continuei comendo as panquecas.

\- Eu estou em choque! - Exclamou Rose, me assustei achando que ela sabia de algo. - Sydney, você está comendo muito mais do que da primeira vez que nos conhecemos.

\- Que comentário indelicado, pequena Damphir. - Adrian ironizou. - Ela precisa se alimentar, daqui a pouco o vento a leva de tão leve. - Fiquei vermelha, porque eu sempre era o assunto?

\- Preciso de mais energia para lidar com essa missão... - Sorri e finalizei a refeição.

Nos preparamos para ir embora, Dimitri aproveitou a ida de Rose e comprou as passagens dele para Corte.

\- Sydney, obrigada por ter me ajudado com a surpresa, e estou muito feliz que você esteja bem aqui. Qualquer coisa, conta comigo, principalmente se o Adrian continuar te incomodando. - Ela piscou.

\- Obrigada, Rose, vou lembrar disso. - Ela me abraçou.

\- Ah, quase esqueci! - Rose tirou da bolsa envelopes branquinhos. - Sonia ia me matar se eu não entregasse os convites do casamento dela! - Mesmo que eu já tivesse visto ela como _Strigoi_ não conseguia imaginar ela matando ninguém. Rose entregou os convites e se despediu dos outros. Eu tinha acabado de ser convidada para um casamento de vampiros? Quantas coisas inesperadas ainda aconteceriam na minha vida? Esse pensamento meu causou um frio na barriga.

\- Até logo, pessoal! - Dimitri e Rose entraram no táxi, Adrian foi em direção ao Mustang dele e o resto de nós seguimos até o Pingado.

Nosso Dia de Ação de Graças foi inesperado e muito bom, nunca imaginei que teria passado um feriado memorável com vampiros. Parece que os Alquimistas não tinham razão em tudo que diziam no fim das contas.

FIM.


End file.
